


Contemplation

by FreyReh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Killian thinks about what happened at the Jolly Roger with Jekyll and Emma is there to help him. Takes place after 6x04.





	

_note: just a little something after watching tonight's episode. takes place right after it!_

Night had fallen in Storybrooke. Crickets chirped and frogs croaked as the wind made the leaves of the autumn colored leaves rustle. Killian Jones sat on the porch steps leading up to his new home, his trunk sitting just behind him, lost in thought while twisting the hook connected to his left arm to and fro. He tensed slightly as the door behind him opened then closed softly. Muted footfalls had him looking over his shoulder toward the woman he loved. Her hair was down and she was wrapped up in a robe and had two mugs in her hands. She settled next to him, bare toes curling against the cool wood while wordlessly handing him a mug of freshly made cocoa. He took it, ringed fingers encircling the handle of his mug, before focusing his attention on the occasional car that passed. A part of him wanted to be on the beach nearby, staring out at the sea that always let him think clearly... But the other part of him would rather be here, and took comfort that his beautiful Swan was at his side. 

“What is it?” she asked softly, making him look at her for a brief moment before down at his untouched cocoa. 

“Nothing, Love,” he lied, taking a sip of the drink he was starting to love.

“No secrets,” she said softly. 

“Aye, as if you haven’t been keeping your own?” he asked, almost snappish, but he deflated almost immediately when seeing the hurt in her eyes. “I’m sorry, Love, I didn’t mean it.”

“You did,” she said, reaching out, encircling her fingers around his hook. “But you’re right. I’m sorry. I’m working on it, okay?”

He nodded, eyes closing as guilt started to weigh down on his heart. He’s always been there for Emma. Always let her go her own pace when it came to trust. She asked for his patience and he gave it to her. Be was being a bloody bastard right now, and she didn’t deserve it. She had a lot on her plate. So, he took a long sip of his cooling cocoa before setting it down beside him on the step and resting his hand over hers, which was still holding his hook. 

“I killed a man today, Swan.”

“He would have killed Belle,” argued Emma. “You had to.”

“I didn’t. There could have been another way. I... Kicked him and he fell into that harpoon and a part of me was... Happy... To be rid of him.” He shook his head. “Just as I think I have the darkness under control it rears its ugly head.”

“Sometimes... Sometimes we do what we have to, to protect those we love and care about. I still think about killing Cruella-”

“That was different. She had your boy. You were protecting him.”

“Still,” said Emma. “I used my magic to kill her. I could have taken her weapon like I did your hook at the diner. Or transported Henry to safety.. Instead, I lashed out, and I killed...”

“Emma...”

“You were protecting, Belle,” said Emma, resting her head on his shoulder. “So don’t think for a second that I’ll judge you for that.”

He leaned, pressing his lips at the top of her head, eyes closing as he took in the scent of her shampoo. Gods how he loved this woman. He was one lucky bastard to be able to spend the rest of his days with her.

“Thank you, Swan.”

“You’re welcome,” she said, straightening. “So, ready for the tour?”

His eyebrow lifted. 

“You know I’m more than familiar with the inside of your home, Swan.”

“I know just... Humor me.” Her eyes fell on the one trunk and she smirked. “Just one trunk, huh? I thought you have more than that on the Jolly.”

“I do, but, Belle is living there,” he said, scratching the back of his ear. “I couldn’t take everything of mine. I left my books for her to read. And other things.”

“You’re too damn sweet for your own good,” said Emma with a grin, standing.

Killian followed suit, grabbing his mug in the process. He handed it back to Emma so that he could loop his hook around the handle on one side and grip the handle of the other with his hand. He followed her to the door and soon the warm smell of vanilla and cinnamon met his nose. 

“You hungry? Dad made pancakes this morning,” said Emma.

“I could go for some pancakes.”

“Good. Because that’s all we’ll be eating for a while.”

“Just how many did he make?” asked Killian curiously as he followed her up the stairs to their room to set his belongings down in. 

“You’ll see.”

**END**


End file.
